Every Rose Has It's Thorns
by KIYO Mizuki
Summary: After a tragic turn of events, KIYO Mizuki was left alone and seeking revenge against the one that ruined her life. She teamed up with Earl Ciel Phantomhive, and by doing so, she intertwined the fate of her soul with his. Despite what has happened to her, she remains a rose in full bloom, but every rose has it's thorns.
1. Chapter 1 - Meetings

**KIYO's POV**

It was around noon and my maid, Chai Hiraki, and I are on our way to go see Earl Ciel Phantomhive. I wonder what he'll be like, maybe he and I can become allies. Think of it, KIYO Mizuki head of the Mizuki Corporation and Ciel Phantomhive head of Funtom working together. This may actually be...interesting.

"Young Mistress..?" asks Chai tapping my shoulder lightly.

"Yes? What is it..?"

"We've arrived at the Phantomhive Manor."

"It appears we have..." Chai and I get out of the carriage and walk down the walkway to the door of beautiful mansion. Chai knocks on the door and a tall man with red eyes answers the door.

"Hello, I'm Sebastian Michaelis head butler of the Phantomhive manor, what business do you have with the young master?"

"Good day to you Sebastian, I am KIYO Mizuki, this is my attendant, Chai. I believe I had a meeting with Earl Phantomhive?"

"Oh yes, right this way Miss Mizuki..." I followed Mr. Michaelis down the hall, Chai not far behind.

Once we reached the earl's office, he welcomed me to his home and asked me to play a board game. I'm not quite sure who is winning for he did not tell me the rules of the game, but he looks very concentrated.

In the end he won, it was _his_ game after all. Earl Phantomhive was first to break the awkward silence.

"Miss Miziki, about linking our companies, I think that it is a good idea," he said. I bow and thank him politely as I try to overlook his mispronunciation of my name.

 _**Timeskip to preparing dinner**_

Mr. Michaelis and Chai began to prepare for dinner, Earl Phantomhive and I watching from the hall, a safe distance from the kitchen. Mr. Michaelis was about to start chopping the fruit when Chai, being Chai of course, chopped it before him. Mr. Michaelis looked at Chai eyes widened.

"...What...?" was all Sebastian managed to get out through his shock.

"You see, I'm simply one hell of a maid," Chai answered. Earl Phantomhive and I simply watched wondering what would happen next.

Now Mr. Michaelis looked doubly confused, but he simply pushed it aside and went back to cooking dinner. Chai seemingly happy about her victory went to go help him. About five minutes after thar, I heard a loud boom, a crash, the sound of breaking plates, and a people screaming apologies to Mr. Michaelis. Earl Phantomhive looked like he was trying to ignore the entire situation.

"Well if he doesn't want me to know about it then I guess I shouldn't," I thought to myself while listening to the screaming. Then a boy with strawberry blonde hair ran in screaming more apologies to Sebastian. He then noticed _me_.

"Hello! I'm Finnian gardener to the Phantomhive manor! You can call me Finny!" he chirped happily.

"Pleasure to meet you Finny. I'm KIYO Mizuki."

"Are you staying here Miss Mizuki?"

"Yes, I do believe I am." Finny looked delighted by the fact I was a guest at the manor. I couldn't help but smile at his giddiness. Ciel seemed frustrated with Finny and ordered him to leave and so, Finny headed of towards the garden. Ciel looked at me and our conversation started back up.

 **Chai's POV**

In the kitchens Sebastian and I had to clean up after that idiot "chef" Bardroy and his bloody flamethrower... What kind of _idiot_ uses a _flamethrower_ _to_ cook!? I mean it's common sense not to do that! If anything you should us a katana to cut the vegetables like how the young Mistress and _I_ cook. Blades are good for cooking, explosives are not.

 _**Timeskip to dinner**_

 **KIYO's POV**

Dinner is ready and as it turns out Earl Phantomhive is a picky eater. He just stares at his food until someone shoves it into his mouth. It's actually kind of cute—did I just call Earl Phantomhive cute!? Never mind that. Chai and Mr. Michaelis have been staring at each other since we arrived, are they rivals or something else? On a lighter note, dinner was delicious!

It was about an hour later and the earl and I were in his study.

"I know this is ratgher personal, and we've just met, but, Earl Phantomhive, why did you make your contract?" I brought up casually. If he had made a deal with Satan, then I must know before proceeding to get any closer to him.

"Excuse me?"

"The contract you've formed with Sebastian. Why did you make a deal with him?"

"How do you know about that? And why should I tell you?"

"Just a lucky guess, I suppose. That and Chai is also a demon."

"Oh really? Then why did _you_ make _your_ contract?"

"To get my revenge on the...thing... that took my family."

"How odd, I seem to have a similar wish to fulfill."

"What an interesting thing to have in common with someone. Isn't it earl?"

"Yes, interesting indeed..."

 _**meanwhile with Chai and Sebastian**_

 **Chai's POV**

"The crow and the cat, what an interesting twist of fate. Great, now I sound like the spider...I have _really_ got to stop talking to _him_..." I thought as I walked toward the room that Sebastian had given me earlier. He really is quite kind considering he's a demon. My purple eyes flickered a faint fuchsia color, I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around to see Sebastian standing behind me.

"Mr. Michaelis?"

"Ms. Hiraki."

"Is there something you need from me? It's getting quite late, I should be getting the young mistress ready for bed."

"Yes, I do need 'something' from you."

"That is..?" I looked at Sebastian and he looked at me, our eyes met. We stared at each other for what seemed like years, it was quite nice, actually. Not as awkward as it seems. Unlike having a stare off with the spider, which is _extremely_ awkward and _very_ creepy.

"Now, what I'm about to tell you is not for you to run and tell the young master, alright?" Sebastian said. I snapped back to reality and away from my thoughts about the creepy spider demon.

"Sure, the young lord and lady shouldn't know everything in our lives." I replied. Sebastian, he just... _kissed me_! Not that I'm complaining though. I stared at him, I felkt my face heat up, what is this? Why do I suddenly feel so warm?.

Sebastian and I, this may actually be an interesting adventure. Oh young Mistress, please, don't be _too_ mad at me.

 **KIYO's POV**

I began to ready myself for bed. Putting on my nightclothes and braiding my hair. Tenshi, my butler who magically showed up, told me that I best get some rest or tomorrow would be a busy day.

"But, I can't sleep now Tenshi! For, to much has happened!" I complained to him, I admit to acting like a child at times. Tenshi, being the nightingale demon he is, began to sing a melody that would put even the most horrible monster to sleep. The white streak in his bangs began to glow and the song got softer, and softer, and softer... Curse him and his power.

"I wonder what Chai is dong right now..." was the last thing I thought as I drifted to sleep.

 **Tenshi's POV**

I finished my song and got up, the young lady was asleep. KIYO is a very nice girl, however she does act _awfully_ childish at times. Where _is_ Chai when you need her..? Oh well, onto tomorrow, I suppose...


	2. Chapter 2 - Mornings

**KIYO's POV**

It has been two days we've stayed at the Phantomhive Manor. I woke up and Chai came in and helped me prepare myself for breakfast. I must say, she really is one hell of a maid.

"Mistress?" asked Chai.

"Yes?"

"How long to you plan to stay here?"

"However long Earl Phantomhive wishes."

"Oh yes, of course."

"What are you hiding from me, Chai?"

"N-nothing ma'am."

'Chai _I order you_ to tell me exactly what you're hiding. You never hide things."

"Alright, Sebastian er˗˗ I mean Mr. Michaelis kissed me a few nights ago... Please don't be mad!" Chai blushed madly and looked at her feet.

"Oh, I expected that much, You two seemed to be interested in each other." Chai sighed looking at me with a soft smile.

"My lady, you know me all to well."

"I have known you for four years of my life."

"That _is_ true."

 _**Timeskip to breakfast after Bardroy lights Sebastian on fire**_

"Good morning Earl Phantomhive."

"Yes, good morning Miss Miziki." Once again ignoring the mispronunciations, I sat down to breakfast. We remained silent as we ate, I couldn't help but think Earl Phantomhive was staring at me though. Oh my sweet goodness, is he actually staring at me!? Earl Phantomhive _was_ staring at me and he would look away every time I looked at him. Why is he like this?

"INTRUDER!" yelled Finny running towards Sebastian dragging... oh my sweet goodness, Tenshi!? Well, I was wondering when they;d find him sleeping in the broom closet...

"Why are you here?" asked a, mildly scorched, Sebastian.

"To serve the young lady." replies Tenshi. Now Tenshi is usually my idiotic, crazy, immature, and rebellious butler, but right now he was acting mature... what in the world is going on..?

"You work for Miss Mizuki?" asked Finny.

"Yes, I am Tenshi Uta butler to Lady KIYO Mizuki."

"Sincere apologies..." says Sebastian. Tenshi nods, then walks over to where I'm sitting. He looks at me apologetically and I unnoticeably kick him in the shin. Tenshi shows no signs of pain however both Chai and I know that he was in pain. Chai stifled a laugh and Tenshi shot her a look of 'you-shut-up-you-crazy-ass-woman.' Even though they bicker a lot, Chai and Tenshi are actually good friends...when Chai doesn't kick him off cliffs.

 _**Timeskip brought to you by cats**_

Earl Phantomhive and I were walking through the beautiful garden. However, he seemed to be thinking about something else rather then the beautiful flowers surrounding us.

"Earl Phantomhive is-" I began.

"Ciel." He cut me off.

" _Ciel_...is something wrong? You seem awfully distant..."

"Do I?"

"Is something troubling you?"

"It's just—" Before Ciel could finish his sentence a blur of pink came charging at us.

"CIEL!" screamed the colorful blur. Ciel was then tackled by a blonde girl. Oh, I see who it is now! That's my good friend Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford. Despite the fact that it's her name, she hates to be called Elizabeth. So, I have brought it upon myself to think of cute nicknames for her. So far I've come up with _Lizzy (or Lizzie),_ _Liz_ , _Eli,_ _Eliza,_ _and Liza._ Lizzy loves them all.

Now I've known Lizzie for about two years and I have never met her fiancé. I know it's Ciel now, the worst part is that I think I kind of, maye, sort of, have a really tiny crush on Ciel! What do I tell Lizzy!? I love her and I'd hate for her to be sad, I guess I just have to ignore my feelings, for Lizzie's sake.

 **Ciel's POV**

I tried to pry Elizabeth of me, but alas it was no use, she was just to strong... Miss Miziki was staring off into space and Sebastian was no where to be found. Last choice...

"Shay! Shay Hiraki!" I yelled hoping that the maid would hear me. Shay quickly ran to me. She looked slightly annoyed, but ready to do whatever it is I was to task her with.

"Yes Earl Phantomhive? You called?"

"Can you remove _this_ from me?" Shay nodded and pulled a pouting Elizabeth off me. I can't believe I'm saying this but Shay is _actually useful_.

After Shay removed Elizabeth from me, we walked back to the manor. Miss Miziki seemed to be quite comfortable with Elizabeth. Who knows, maybe they met at a party or something. Elizabeth does, after all, have _many_ friends.

 **KIYO's POV**

The day was very fun. Ciel, Lizzy, and I went on a picnic. The lunch we had was simply delicious seeing as my wonderful Chai helped to prepare it. Lizzy forced Ciel to wear a pink suit. In all honesty I thought he looked absolutely adorable. Ciel got mad and Lizzy had to go home. poor Lizzy, all she wants is to be with Ciel. She is such a sweet girl, I truly wish for her to find happiness in love, fortune, and her everlasting quest for cuteness. How I love that girl! She's like a sister to me.

After Lizzy left Ciel called me to his study and we discussed some business. The queen had asked him to solve another murder mystery. Apparently, both Ciel and I thought of the same thing, that the source of the murders were not human, but in fact supernatural. This means it could be demons, angels, shinigami, half-bloods, or even **witches**.


	3. Chapter 3 - Shinigamis & Secrets

**KIYO's POV**

Nothing much has happened except for Ciel getting fed up with the case. He and Arthur Randall argued for over three hours straight until we finally left. We also received a couple of unannounced visits from the, ever so hyper, Lizzy.

On my eighth day at the Phantomhive manor I woke up at around 6:00am and dressed myself in one of my very favorite dresses, a golden-yellow dress with all white ruffles on the bottom hem, and a dark brown velvet ribbon tied around the it. I also wore a pair of short white lace gloves and black heeled Mary Jane's. This dress was a actually a present from Lizzy, she said I need to dress more "cutely". When it's not me it's Ciel and when it's not Ciel it's me, however I, unlike Ciel, like to dress in cute clothes if it will make Lizzy smile. (In case you were wondering Chai helps me with my corset. Who can do that on their own anyway?)

Next was my hair. I wore it down to today, like every other day, however there were golden-yellow bows places _symmetrically_ on either side of my head (courtesy of Chai). All of my morning preparations were completed in about twenty-eight minutes. I walked downstairs to go see if there was anyone I could talk to besides Chai. Not that Chai doesn't make good company, it's just that I could use someone more my age to talk to, like Finny or maybe MeyRin.

 _**Timeskip to downstairs 6:30am**_

When I walked downstairs, I hoped to hear the peaceful sound of the morning doves singing, but instead I heard yelling, screaming, and saw _fire_ coming out of the kitchen.

"Oh," I thought to myself, "that can't be good." Chai ran in and was quickly followed by Sebastian and Tenshi. Breakfast probably wouldn't be ready any time soon. Sebastian poked his head out the door and looked at me.

"Miss Mizuki, I know you are a guest, but I must handle this..issue" He said, "Could you please go and wake the young master?" I nodded and made my way to Ciel's bedroom.

 _**Timeskip to Ciel's room**_

Once I reached Ciel's room I slowly turned the doorknob and walked in. he looked so peaceful in his sleep, like an angel. When I say angel I mean perfect and sweet, not those _horrible_ creatures that try to "purify" people. I walked over to Ciel.

"It's time to wake up Ciel." I said. Ciel opened one eye slowly and gasped when he saw me.

"Miss Miziki..?" he asked. Even in the morning he can still mispronounce my name.

 **Ciel's POV**

"Lady Miziki..?" I asked shocked that it was her rather than Sebastian. What was _she_ doing in here? Why wasn't _Sebastian_ here?

"Yes, Sebastian told me to wake you up because Bard lit the entire kitchen on fire..again..." Miss Miziki answered. Wait...if she's here to wake me up... Does that mean she has to..dress me!? Mark my words, Sebastian I will get you for this..

"What the bloody hell do I do!?" I thought, "She's a _girl_ , she can't...ugh." Then I thought of a great idea. I'll just tell her to leave, but then what do I do after that? Wait for Sebastian to come and help me? We'll see then, I suppose.

"Miss Miziki, I need to dress, you can go now..." I said as calmly as I could.

 **KIYO's POV**

I now know that Ciel has absolutely no idea how to dress himself. He said he could do it himself. I came back just five minutes later, after I heard some frustrated noises and crashes, all the way from my bedroom. And, when I opened the door, he had his leg in a shirt sleeve and a shoe on his hand. He looks so cute when he'd confused. Well, time to go and help him.

"Need some help?" I ask.

"No, I'm fine."

"Ciel."

"I'M FINE."

"CIEL."

"Alright, I have absolutely know idea how to get my own damn shirt on."

"I'll help you." I could've sworn I saw Ciel blush, I must be imagining things again. Now that I had buttoned his shirt and it was no longer on his leg (why he put it on his leg is a mystery to me), I began to help Ciel with every other piece of clothing he had on. When I finished Ciel looked perfect his blue suit (season 2 outfit).

Ciel offered me his arm and we made our way downstairs. Breakfast was _finally_ ready. It was good too! Not that burnt shit Bardroy makes. I like Bardroy, he's a nice guy, but his food it's...well like I said before burnt shit. Ciel and I enjoyed our breakfast and went out to the gardens. It was a nice day, why not enjoy it?

The gardens seemed even more beautiful today than the day before. The flowers were blooming and their sweet scent filled the air. It was so wonderful to be in such a peaceful place, peace is not something that occurs often when I'm around. Then there was a scream and a loud crash. Peace doesn't last very long...

Ciel and I ran to find the source of the noise, it was coming from the west side of the gardens (we were on the east side before). Once we reached the west side we saw someone with red hair, glasses, and a strange revolving contraption. It wasn't a person, no I couldn't sense a soul, it couldn't be, a shinigami!? Why would _they_ come _here_? The shinigami and the demons are sworn enemies.

I didn't know shinigami came into demon's territory, Chai always said that demon's and shinigami never talked to each other or even made direct eye contact, then and again, Chai can be quite forgetful sometimes. But still, why is that redheaded shinigami hanging on Mr. Michaelis? Is that _not_ strange? He's and _shinigami_ and Mr. Michaelis is a _demon_... How did this even happen!?

"Why are you here Grell?" asked Ciel confidently. Wait, does Ciel know this shinigami? The shinigami, whose name is Grell, looked at Ciel and smiled, showing his _very_ sharp looking teeth.

"I just wanted to see my Bassy!~" replied Grell. Bassy? Does he mean Mr. Michaelis? Ciel sighed in frustration and looked at the butle and shinigamir.

"Get rid of him Sebastian. _That's an order_ ," says Ciel. Grell looked up at Ciel with a horrified expression.

"I came here out of love for _my_ Bassy!~" said Grell hugging Mr. Michaelis tighter.

"Sebastian, _now_ ," Ciel says, annoyed.

" **Yes my lord** ," said Mr. Michaelis as he threw Grell about, oh I don't know, fifty miles away? Mr. Michaelis, he sure can throw... Ciel looked at me, and mumbled an almost inaudible apology. Mr. Michaelis bowed in apology to me and then we all made our way back into the manor.

As soon as we entered, I could smell burning metal. Oh no... Did Bardroy accidentally throw pots into the fire again?

"What's going on? What's that smell?" asked Ciel looking at Sebastian. Sebastian sighed and rubbed his temples mouthing the name 'Bardroy.' I knew it! It _was_ Bardroy! Ciel looked at me apologetically. I waved awkwardly yo him to say that it was alright.

 **Sebastian's POV**

Bardroy has lit the kitchen on fire once again and it's not pretty... This is not what I, we, the young master and I, want the young lady to think of the Phantomhive manor. I was about to go and put out our chef, who was on fire, when the young lady's maid, Chai Hiraki, ran in and put it out for me. In all honesty, _she really is one hell of a woman..._

"Bardroy, why are _you_ cooking? The young master and Miss Miziki have already eaten breakfast," I said.

"I was trying to...make something?" said Bardroy smiling apologetically at me and scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. Both Chai and I sighed in unison, we both knew today would be rough.

 **KIYO's POV**

Later after Bardroy's lecture from Mr. Michaelis and a _lot_ of cleaning, we, Chai, Ciel, Sebastian (he said I could call him by first name), and I, went to the garden. Ciel and I sat at a nice white patio table and Chai and Sebastian stood behind our chairs, kind of like statues. Today we were eating something Chai made, some rather cute looking strawberry cakes, they were about the size of a tangerine and had pink and white icing on them. Both Ciel and I liked them, and I thought I saw Sebastian pout. Chai then brought out some more assorted cakes and cookies. I took a chocolate chip cookie and Ciel took a berry tart, both of us wondering when Chai had time to make all of these cakes. What could be more lovely than a day with my friends and some delicious cake..?

 **Grell's POV** **(disregard Grell's "opinion" of William)**

There she is, our next target, we've been meaning to find her, the deadline for her death is sunset tomorrow and she is of no use to the world. I held my scythe tightly, the time has come for her life to end. Willy sat behind me and the large bush I was hiding behind, he sighed and readjusted his glasses.

"Grell," he said dreamily, "Watch that demon closely, he may end up preventing us from killing our target..." I sighed, Will always talks about Bassy, like he's bad, but I know Bassy would never hurt me _or_ interfere. He loves me. Anyways, it was getting later and I crept into the young lady's room. I raised my scythe, ready to strike when. the girl sat up and kicked me square in the face, her eye then glowed a faint blue/turquoise color and a maid and butler came rushing in.

"Now, you stop right there Grell Sutcliffe," said the maid, I recognized her now, she's Chai Hiraki, the cat. And that handsome man is Tenshi Uta, the nightingale. Why are they here, unless they made a contract with this human. Two demons contracted to one being, how strange..? Before I could think about the situation anymore, that awful cat and that handsome nightingale punched me in the face sending me on my merry way back to the Shinigami Dispatch Association. When asked about the incident, neither of those devils told anyone about me, which I admit saves me time from doing paperwork.


	4. Chapter 4 - Kidnapped

**KIYO's POV**

I woke up in a comfortable bed, but it didn't feel like the bed I had at the Phantomhive Manor. Did I fall asleep in the parlor again? I cracked my eyes open only to see that I wasn't in my room, I was in a red walled room. Was I back in that mad house that I was taken too? Was I dead? Was this all just some dream? So many questions ran through my mind at that moment. I didn't know where I was and my maid and my butler were no where to be found, though if I really _wasn't_ at the Phantomhive Manor anymore and this wasn't some dream, they were probably already searching for me. I hope they are anyways...

Then a man with glasses came in and looked at me with cold, dark, and sinister golden eyes, I could tell right off he was a demon. He spoke in a deep and commanding voice.

"I see you're awake. My master wishes to speak with you, I will send the maid up to assist you. When you are dressed you shall come down to meet my master in the dining hall, understood?"

"Yes, w-what's your name..?" I asked the man.

"Oh yes, please pardon my rudeness, I am Claude Faustus, head butler to this estate." I let out a soft 'oh' of understanding and with that Claude left.

A few minutes later, just as Claude had said, a maid came in to assist me. She was also a demon, but she seemed to possess a kinder more gentle aura, quite different from Claude's strong and rather dark one.

"Hello miss, I'm Hannah Anafeloz... I was sent to help you get ready, miss..." Hannah said in a kind and soft voice. She was one of the prettiest demons, next to Chai, that I've ever met.

"You're very pretty Miss Anafeloz," I said causing Hannah to blush and tell me I shouldn't call her 'miss' because she is just a servant. Hannah had light blue hair and dark blue-purple eyes, she was tall but not too tall, and she had a reasonably sized chest. Hannah helped me out of my yellow nightgown and put on my, rather uncomfortable, corset. She then helped me put on a dark purple dress with long sleeves and some nice black non heeled shoes. She then tied a purple ribbon in my hair and proceeded to escort me to the dining hall to meet this unnamed master.

When we reached the dining hall there was a blonde boy, around fourteen I presume, sitting in the lead chair. I was gestured to sit in the chair next to him. He smiled at me.

"Hello! I'm Alois Trancy!" Alois chirped, he was giggling in a rather girlish manner. His laugh reminded me of that retired shinigami that Chai took me to meet once, but more childish. And if I'm not mistaken the shinigami's name was the Undertaker?

"I'm KIYO, KIYO Mizuki, nice to meet you..." I said politely to my kidnapper. Maybe he wasn't that bad, he looked nice enough and he wasn't treating me like dirt, but rather like a guest. So, long as he doesn't hurt me I guess I shouldn't worry, right?

 **Alois's POV**

She _is_ really nice, keeping her might not be all that bad. I wonder what Ciel's doing now that his little friend is gone. He's probably plotting to get her back, that's when I'll catch him. This girl is a weak point. He'll walk straight into my trap. This could be my only chance to make Ciel Phantomhive mine...

 **KIYO's POV**

It has been roughly two days and I have to say being here at the Trancy estate isn't all that bad. Alois is nice to me and the triplets and Hannah are decent enough. I do, however, worry that Chai and Ciel have forgotten to come looking for me, I would've ordered Chai to come, but I really don't want Alois to get mad that I've kept a secret from him. Perhaps it's best that I just wait for someone to rescue me...

 _**meanwhile with Chai**_

 **Chai's POV**

I had lost the young mistress, well at least I knew where she was, she was with Claude Faustus, but that's what worries me, she's with _him_ , and I can't go to get her back. Sebastian, who is now officially mine in case he didn't tell you, and the young master (I was forced to call him that) got themselves into a bit of a situation and people are too suspicious of them. If I was to go and cause a scene at the Trancy Estate to fetch KIYO, well that could end _very_ badly. I hope she isn't too angry with me.

The next day I had made up my mind that I was going to save my young mistress. I marched down to the young master's office and knocked on the door.

"-ahem- Young master?" I asked struggling to keep a pleasant tone with all of my stress building up. I heard him say 'enter' and I did so.

"We need to talk. I know that you may be too wrapped up in your own problems to see, but KIYO is gone. She was taken," I said. The boy almost choked on his tea.

"What!? Why didn't you say anything Shay?" he shouted angrily. Pretty soon Sebastian had come into the office as well and we all decided that, tonight, we would go and get KIYO back.


	5. Chapter 5 - Rescues & Realizations

**KIYO's POV**

Alois and I were sitting in the yard enjoying some tea and cake when suddenly we heard a battle cry.

"Cheese bombs away!" yelled an obviously feminine voice. Since Chai is the only demon I know with cheese battle cries, I assumed in was her. And I was right, because there standing in the middle of the yard was my maid.

"Return my mistress to me Claude Faustus or you'll see just how powerful cheese bombs really are," Chai said. Now, if anybody else had said this you would laugh and say how silly they are, but not Chai. When Chai says 'cheese bombs' she means cheese _bombs_. Somehow she's found away to make bombs that explode scalding hot cheese.

"Chai!" I said reaching out to her. Alois clearly didn't want her to take me because when he saw her he ordered Claude to keep me away from Chai.

"Chai, save me, _that's an order_ ," I said not wanting to be accidentally killed by Claude, who was being rather reckless. Chai chased after us throwing her cheese bombs. However, Claude was too fast, he dodged every bomb she threw.

"Chai! Stop throwing cheese!" I yelled at her as Claude continues to run at a (rather alarming) demonic speed while carrying me.

"Did you just say stop...throwing cheese..?" Chai asked sounding shocked by my words.

"Let me finish, and start throwing ducks!" I yelled trying to get her to throw something that could possibly stop Claude, or at least slow him down.

"Yes Milady," Chai said as she threw some ducks at Claude. Where does she get all the cheese and ducks from anyways? Eventually, Claude fell due to being hit in the head by a rather fat duck. Chai ran over, picked me up, and ran towards the carriage where Sebastian an Ciel were waiting. Chai set me in the carriage with Ciel before going to sit upfront with about five minutes Chai had Sebastian stop the carriage.

"We'll be back in a minute okay?" said Chai as she dragged Sebastian away. Ciel and I sat calmly in the carriage waiting for them to come back. Everything was calm until the carriage starting to roll backwards at a rather fast speed.

"How do we stop this thing?" asked Ciel.

"I don't know..." I said honestly. And then we started to scream as the carriage raced in reverse toward a _cliff_.

 _**meanwhile with Chai**_

 **Sebastian's POV**

Chai dragged me away to give cheese to the homeless. And while I think it's kind of her to want to help the humans so much, is it really smart to leave the young master and mistress alone with _Faustus_ around? I don't know what she's thinking, maybe _that's_ why I like her so much. Then Chai came up and tapped my shoulder.

"Sebastian! Give cheese to the homeless with me!" she chirped as she cheered 'cheese to the poor' while handing cheese out to people.

 _**back to Ciel and Mari**_

 **KIYO's POV**

The carriage was barely on the ground, at least ninety-five percent of it was hanging off the cliff. I silently prayed that Chai was on her way back because if she didn't hurry Ciel and I would most likely die here. Ciel looked extremely pissed off, then and again who wouldn't if you were about to die because your servant was not paying attention? Wait, we have contracts! I'm such an idiot sometimes.

"Chai," I said, " _I order you_ to save me and Ciel!" And then just as I spoke the carriage fell from the cliff, we're going to die, this is the end. Suddenly Chai and Sebastian came and caught the carriage and us. Yep, that's right Sebastian managed to catch a falling carriage and lift it back onto the road.

"Finally," said Ciel to Sebastian. I gave a relieved smile and nodded in thanks to Chai and Sebastian.

"Let's get you two back to the manor," said Chai sending me a kind smile. And then she and Sebastian carried Ciel and I all the way back to the manor. the carriage was damaged so, we had to walk _all_ the way back.

 _**Timeskip brought to you by rubber ducks**_

It had been three days since Alois had kidnapped me and Ciel and I were walking the garden, like normal. We always took strolls through the garden.

"Miss Miziki-I mean...KIYO?" Ciel asked me suddenly. I turned to look at him.

"Ciel?"

"Um.." Ciel mumbled something I couldn't quite catch and his cheeks turned a slightly pink. I tipped my head to the side confusedly.

"What is it, Ciel?" I asked. Ciel looked up at me, oh god, is he actually blushing? Wow... whatever he was trying to tell me must be really important, Ciel never hesitates or stutters. Ciel looked me straight in the eyes, very intensely.

"I..."

"Yes?"

"I...um.."

"Ciel?"

"I...I like you, okay?" He barely whisper his confession loud enough for me to hear.

"Ciel...I like, no love, you.."

"I know I just met you a around week ago...but really.."

"I feel the same, but what about Lizzy? You're engaged, remember?" I reminded him.

"I'll...I'll call of the marriage!" He said triumphantly.

"But, she's my friend. I don't want to hurt her." I objected for the sake of my friend. No one would ever hurt Lizzy. I love her too much to let that happen. Not on my watch.

"Alright, we'll have her over to discuss things." He suggested.

"Yes, that sounds like a good plan. And we will only call of the marriage if _she_ is okay with it _first_ , right?"

And so, we called Lizzy over to tell her. We told her about how we had realized over the (little over a) week I'd stayed here that we loved each other and we wanted to be together, but at the same time did not wish to hurt her. Lizzy looked at us with shocked eyes before they turned soft and caring.

"Ciel, you still love me, right, like family? Like cousins, like we always have?" She asked Ciel softly. Ciel nodded and, he and I hugged Lizzy.

"We're still friends right Liz?" I asked her and she nodded. Lizzie told us that all she wanted was for Ciel to truly happy and if this meant his happiness she was alright with it. Lizzy is such a sweet girl, I love her dearly and I'm glad she's not emotionally crushed by this, I only want her to find someone who will make _her_ truly happy.


	6. Chapter 6 - Lonely KIYO

**[] - clarification for what Faustian (you'll meet him soon) means**

 **KIYO's POV**

It's been about five or six days since Ciel and I confessed and it's very boring right now. Ciel is working and he rarely talks to me. I say, it's pretty lonely. I wish I had Chai to keep me company, but she deserves to spend some time with her boyfriend (Sebastian) alone. I guess I'll go read or something. I went to the library and began to skim it's shelves for something of interest. Nothing to do here. What do I do? Everyone is busy! This is no fun, maybe I could hang out with Alois... NO! Ciel said I can't do that.

Later I was sitting in my room bored out of my mind and looking at the ceiling. Then Sebastian walked into the room and handed me a box. I opened the box and smiled at what was inside. It was a small black kitten about the size of a grapefruit. He was just the cutest, I loved him at first sight, but what would Ciel say? He was allergic to cats after all. As if knowing my thoughts Sebastian told me something I could hardly believe.

"Miss, this kitten is from the young master," Sebastian said. I gasped, Ciel had given me a cat? he was allergic to cats, I wonder why he would let me have one...

 _**Flashback**_

 **(Third Person POV)**

Sebastian and Ciel had been in his office discussing the _ever popular_ topic of him neglecting KIYO. Eventually, they settled on the decision that they would get her "something" to keep her busy. And Ciel made the mistake of letting Sebastian decide what to get her. So, as usual, Sebastian came back with his solution for most problems, a cat. But, this wasn't just any cat, it was a tiny little kitten with mischievous glint in his eyes. Ciel tried so hard to get Sebastian to take it back to wherever it came from, because of his allergies, but apparently this cat wouldn't affect him. Ciel stopped protesting and agreed to give the cat to KIYo, so she wouldn't be lonely anymore.

 _**Flashback end**_

 **KIYO's POV**

I love this little kitten! He is _so_ cute and Ciel says he can stay. This is the best thing that ever happened. Now, what to call him... I know I'll go ask Ciel! So, I went to Ciel's office to ask him about a name for the cat.

 _**timeskip brought to you by cheese bombs**_

After a while we settled on Faustian, well we didn't really decide that name, but that's the name he ended up with; Faustian—or Fausty the cat. Sebastian looked overjoyed to have finally gotten a cat in the manor and Ciel looked like he _knew_ he'd regret this.

A couple days later, Faustian and I had become quite good friends. He is just the cutest cat, and helpful too. I didn't think it could get better until one day when I was sitting on the edge of the fountain swirling my finger in the water playing with Fausty.

"Oh Fausty, I wish you were human, then we could have even more fun..." I said to myself as I watched him try to catch my finger as it passed his place on the fountains edge.

As soon as I'd said those words Faustian did something incredible 9 but also kind of creepy). He turned into a human. He had jet black hair and two different colored eyes (L; red, R; golden).

"Faustian..? How are you human?" I asked him. Faustian shrugged and looked at me smiling giddily. He's so cute.

 **Faustian's POV**

 **(He can't speak English well, so everything in his POV isn't grammatically correct.)**

My mistress, KIYO, said that she wanted me to be a hoo-man [human], so I used my powers to do the only thing I can, turn into to my other form. She looked surprised, but she didn't look like she was about to go 'BURN THE MONSTER!' so I guess she's okay with this.

"Faustian...since you're human now, why don't you go and explore the estate, and find some clothes, while I go and tell Ciel the news," KIYO said. I nodded and ran off to explore.

After a bit of wandering, I ran into that cat demon, Chai-Chai. I waved at her and she gasped and stared at me eyes widening slightly, she was blushing.

"Who are you? And why are you naked?" she asked.

"Me ish Fausty!"

"The...the kitten?" I nodded and hugged her. Chai-Chai always liked me, I mean I a cat liker her! Chai-Chai is my sister I think! Yeah, sister, that sounds about right.

"Sisy?" I asked. Chai-Chai smiled at me and nodded in agreement. She then pushed me off and gave me a look.

"Kitty, go put on some clothes," Chai-Chai said as she walked away. Oh, that's right, I'm a hoo-man now. I have to wear the clothes... Where are the clothes? Hmm, if Chai-Chai is a maid, then I'm a butt [butler], right? Because Seb [Sebastian] is butt, he serves his master, I have a master so I'm a butt to? Oh well, whatever. NOW! OFF TO FIND THE CLOTHES!

 **KIYO's POV**

I went to go tell Ciel the fantastic news! Faustian was a human! Faustian could work here and help us! I'm sure he'll think this is just as fantastic as I do.

"CIEL!" I called as I ran to his office. I knocked softly on the door. I heard a monotonous 'enter' from the other side, so, I did what I was told and ran into Ciel's office.

"What is it?" Ciel asked not looking up from his paperwork. I sighed and walked up to him pulling the papers away from his face.

"Ciel, this is important," I stated matter-of-factly.

"What is it?"

"About that cat."

"Oh god, what about the cat?"

"It turned out to be a demonic cat...with a human form." _And_ , cue Ciel slamming his face onto his desk sighing loudly.

"Why am I not surprised..." He mumbled. I patted his shoulder awkwardly.

"It's alright Ciel, you didn't know..." I said calmly, "Besides! He's adorable and I think he could help out here at the manor!" Ciel shot me a mixed look or horror, shock, and disbelief. True, his staff isn't the most efficient, but maybe the demonic kitty cat could help us out! What could go wrong? Well, I was about to find out.

 **Faustian's POV**

I was walking around looking for clothes, but I couldn't find any. Apparently to the hoo-mans it's rude to walk around without dem [them]. I got to find the clothes.

"Wait, I know where to go! The butt's [Sebastian's] room, there are probably the clothes there," I thought as I ran towards his room. Once I reached Butt's room I opened the door, which for whatever reason was left unlocked, and went to the closet. Inside, there were many pieces of clothing, but what am I supposed to wear? Ok, leg bags [pants], shirt, shoes, feet mittens [socks], mittens [gloves], Vest, leash [tie]... That's what the butt wears, that's what I wear.

After a while, I finally managed to get the hoo-man clothes on. It was a rather difficult process. I got my head stuck in the leash... it hurted ... At least I look like hoo-man now. KIYO will like...

 **Ciel's POV**

Why would I let a demonic cat work for me? What makes KIYO think I'd allow something like that to happen? A cat can't work for me! Ugh...Sebastian did this, it's his fault that I now have a demonic cat in my household.

"Ciel, look at this! Faustian found Sebastian's clothes! Look!" KIYO shouted at me from the hallway. Great, the cat is in clothes now. I went to go investigate and saw, a young man in Sebastian's uniform looking at me with big curious eyes.

"Master..?" the cat asked KIYO pointing at me.

"Yes, Ciel is the master of this house," KIYO said nodding

"Seal..?" Faustian tried, KIYO shook her head.

"C-I-E-L. Ciel."

"SEAL!"

"...just call him master..."

"Master..." The cat shall call me 'master' and work under me, that's what's been decided. Why don't I get a say in this..?

 **?'s POV**

A demonic cat? What an interesting addition to the little band of weaklings. The young mistress will be pleased with my report. We're so close. The little brat won't know what hit her, we will honor you my lady.


	7. SPECIAL: A Phantomhive Christmas Carol

[A/N: this was written a while back. It's not Christmas, but what the heck? I'll post it anyways. So when it comes Christmas time, there will be no special but this one.]

Ciel Phantomhive sat in his office reading paperwork from the queen and other various nobles. It was 9:30PM Christmas Eve and he was still working. Finnian walked into Ciel's office shivering, for he had no winter clothing, just his regular summer clothes.

"Y-young master, a letter c-came for you sir..." Finny said handing Ciel the letter which carried the Midford family seal. Ciel sighed, probably just some complaint from his aunt Francis on how he should celebrate Christmas. he tossed the letter into the trash bin.

"You're dismissed Finnian," Ciel said coldly. Finny nodded and ran out of the room back to the kitchen where MeyRin and Bardroy were. Then Ciel got a knock on his door and Sebastian came in.

"Young master, some men at the door asked me to give this to you..." He said. Ciel read the note, let out an annoyed sigh, and threw it into the trash bin.

"Why does everyone want me to donate to their needy cause!?" Ciel asked no one in particular. Sebastian started to answer, but Ciel raised a hand to shush him. And Sebastian left downstairs, probably to find some mistletoe to use on his girlfriend, Chai, or something like that.

Later around 9:55PM there was a knock on his office door and then earl Alois Trancy twirled in. He twirled over to Ciel and cast a smile his way.

"Merry Christmas Ciel! Want to come to a party with me?" Alois asked happily. Ciel sighed a shook his head.

"I don't have time for such childish things as Christmas Trancy," He said coldly trying to get Alois to leave. Alois' jaw dropped and he looked as if he's just been shot.

"No time for Christmas!?" he practically yelled. Then Sebastian came in and 'escorted' him out of the manor.

Ciel slumped in his desk chair. He didn't get why everyone fussed over Christmas. What's so special about some day in December? Ciel just pushed his thoughts aside and continued working on his work.

Later when Ciel was getting ready for bed he heard a voice, it sounded so familiar. He turned to face his nightstand and there next to it stood Madame Red. She looked sort of Translucent, but he pushed it aside.

"Madame Red?" He asked looking up at her sleepily.

"Wake up Ciel, There's something I must tell you..."

"What?"

"If you live life without happiness it will stick with you in the afterlife..." Madame Red said looking down at the ground sadly. Ciel looked up at his aunt only to see chains on her wrists.

"Madame Red, Christmas has nothing to do with me and I have nothing to do with it, understand? I don't really care about this dumb holiday," Ciel said seriously. Madame Red gave him a sad look that soon turned to a serious one.

"Ciel, tonight three spirits will visit you..." And with that being said Madame Red picked up her chains and disappeared. Ciel, being a tired fourteen year old, fell asleep on his desk moments after she left.

Later that night Ciel woke up to see someone standing by his bed. It was a somewhat see through Sebastian?

"Sebastian?" Ciel asked groggily rubbing his eyes like a child. 'Sebastian' shook his head no.'

"Ciel Phantomhive," The Sebastian look alike said rather cheerfully, "I, am the ghost of Christmas past... or simply Reversal! Here to show you...well...Christmas past." Ciel gave Reversal a look of disbelief before he was pulled from bed. Reversal began to fly carrying him away into a ball of light.

Ciel looked at his surroundings once they had landed. They were in London, but it looked happier, more bright and colorful.

"Where are we Sebastian!?" Ciel asked annoyed. Reversal sighed and gave him a look of 'what-do-you-mean-where-we're-in-bloody-London-stupid'. Ciel looked around and saw... a younger version of himself, with his parents? They were all smiling and walking around. Young Ciel had on a coat bigger than he was.

"Where are we?" Ciel asked once more. Then he looked at his hands to see they were somewhat translucent, just like Reversal. Ciel stared at his hand in disbelief, then a person _walked through_ him.

"SEBASTIAN!" He yelled, "Where are we!?"

"Mr. Phantomhive, we are in London, London nine years ago to be exact," Reversal said calmly. Ciel looked around and then Reversal snapped his fingers and they were at the Phantomhive manor. Ciel watched as his parents and his younger self decorated a tree while his dog (Sebastian) ran around happily. Ciel watched as they smiled and laughed together by the fire.

"You didn't always hate Christmas did you?" Reversal asked him softly. Ciel watched the scene in front of him, tears streamed his cheeks as he remember the past, his childhood, his home, his family. he was to mesmerized to speak. Then just as quickly as he had appeared, Reversal disappeared and Ciel was back in his bed. Ciel shook his and went back to sleep thinking this all must be some screwed up dream.

A little while later Ciel was woken up by... Chai Hiraki? Or at least this person looked like Chai, pale skin, black hair, dark eyes... Chai stood there wearing a cheese hat, basically a cheese slice with a hollowed out bottom on her head.

"Shay..?" Ciel asked. The cheese hat girl shook her head.

"Nope! I am the ghost of Christmas cheese, or simply Cheesy!"

"There is a ghost just for cheese?" Ciel asked skeptically.

"Yes there is!" Cheesy replied proudly. Then a young girl who resembled KIYO walked in, she had black hair, lighter skin, and brown eyes. Ciel gasped.

"KIYO?"

"Nope! I'm the ghost of Christmas present or Stationary!" She said. Ciel sighed, did Sebastian drug his tea or something? Stationary and Cheesy took his hands and dragged him into _another_ portal. Ciel yelled profanities as they forcefully pulled him through. They ended up in the living room, except it was full of Christmas decorations.

"Why are we here? And if this is the present, then why did we need a portal? " Ciel asked before Cheesy covered his mouth. Ciel then watched as a sad looking KIYO walked in with Finnian and Sebastian and began taking down everything. Sebastian began to speak.

"Miss KIYO, the young master really doesn't like Christmas that much, I'm afraid he just won't have us putting up these decorations."

"It's alright Sebastian, I understand, but I really just wanted to have a merry Christmas, like I used too," KIYO said sadly as she began taking down the decorations with force, almost breaking some of them. Ciel felt horrible, would he really made them take all the decorations down on Christmas morning? Cheesy and Stationary looked at the scene and then Stationary snapped.

They were at Earl Trancy's Christmas party. Alois and all guests were playing games and having lots of fun. Ciel wished he could stay for the festivities. Then with the snap of Stationary's fingers they were back in his bedroom. Stationary showed him two other spirits with her, the spirit of hatred and the spirit of joy. Ciel looked between the two spirits different personalities.

"Choose whom you wish to be Ciel Phantomhive," Present said in a somewhat serious voice before she and Cheesy disappeared. Ciel the noticed a hooded figure approaching him. He tried to run but his legs wouldn't move. The g]figure came up to him and said in a rather stern voice that they were the ghost of Christmas yet to come. Ciel tried to look up the ghost's hood but they stopped him.

"Where are you taking me?" Ciel asked the hooded spirit who was dragging him through a dark tunnel. The spirit remained silent and ignored him until they reached their destination. They were in London, at a funeral. A woman who looked like KIYO stood by a coffin with a young boy, about five or six, who looked like him... The woman cried and the boy looked at his mom unsure of what to do. Ciel peered into the coffin to see himself, but older and worn. First he wondered how he had evaded the contract with Sebastian, and then how he had died. The ghost of Christmas yet to come looked at him seriously as a faceless person could.

"This is the road you're headed down Ciel Phantomhive..." they said.

"No! I refuse to die like this! I'll do anything spirit, please. Please alter this fate of mine..." Ciel begged the spirit (yes, Ciel was actually begging). The spirit seemed to consider this before 'looking' at him.

"Ciel Phantomhive, if you promise to always honor Christmas with all of your heart... then maybe your fate shall be altered..." Ciel wondered how Christmas had anything to do with his death, but then quickly nodded, he didn't want to die (And no one thinks it's weird that not celebrating Christmas can make you die?).

"I will!" He answered.

And as soon as he'd said that Ciel found himself in his bed alone in his room.

Excited with a chance to redeem himself. he ran downstairs to see KIYO and hugged her. That day Ciel called up the men who had asked him for a donation and sent them money. opened presents with KIYO, Chai, and Sebastian, and attended Trancy's party. They all had as wonderful time, except for when Alois and Ciel fell into the fountain and then Alois started that whip cream fight... Anyways, Christmas was a happy day for the Phantomhives (and Alois)!


End file.
